


Un último recuerdo

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación de Kise y Aomine a llegado a su fin. Ambos alcanzaron límites reprobables entre celos e infidelidades. Es momento de cerrar ese círculo.<br/>Pero necesitan de un último recuerdo que les ayude a olvidar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un último recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue publicado con el nombre de "Despedida" bajo el seudónimo de ShittoKuro. Es completamente de mi autoría.

Dejo el frasco de la colonia sobre el tocador. Suspiro. En cualquier momento tocarás a mi puerta. Termino de peinarme con los dedos mientras observo al hombre que está frente a mí, reflejado en el espejo. El mismo hombre que es un modelo y goza de una gran popularidad, que parece decidido y temeroso a la vez, y que se arregla para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.  
—Vamos, Ryota, tú puedes —me digo tratando de animarme. Era obvio que esto pasara, tengo de estar preparado para ello.

__________

—¡Por dios! ¡Es sólo un amigo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —gritó molesto al entrar al apartamento.  
—¡No me vengas con esas idioteces, Kise! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo te miraba? ¡Casi te follaba con los ojos! —Su pareja lo seguía igual o más enfadado; azotó la puerta al cerrar.  
—Es normal en mi carrera, soy modelo —dijo sentándose en el sillón. Ya no gritaba, solo se sentía exhausto—. Aominecchi, la gente me puede ver como quiera, no me importa. A ti también te ven con lascivia las jovencitas cuando vas por la calle, ¿y me enojo? No.  
—No quieras desviar el tema —se paró enfrenté de su pareja y cruzó los brazos.  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les diga como pueden mirarme y como no?  
—Sería una buena solución —contestó sonriendo cínicamente—. Si no les permitieras esas libertades no te mirarían así… o tal vez te gusta que lo hagan.  
—¡Basta! —exclamó irguiéndose— ¡Es la misma discusión siempre y todo por tus celos obsesivos! ¿Quieres escuchar que me gusta llamar la atención y que la gente se de cuenta de mi presencia? ¡Pues sí, me gusta y no voy a dejar de hacerlo! Pero una cosa es que me miren y otra muy distinta es ser una puta como crees que soy. Al único que amo es a ti, si no puedes comprenderlo no es mi problema, pero déjame en paz con tus estúpidos celos o soy capaz de darte motivos para que pienses que te soy infiel…  
El alegato de Kise fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada. Más que el dolor del golpe fue el sonido que hizo la mano de su pareja al impactar en su rostro lo que conmocionó a Kise, un sonido que quebró algo en su interior. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la mejilla afectada, ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de ese acto en su rostro.  
—Vete a revolcar con alguno de tus tantos admiradores, pero después ni pienses en regresar conmigo.

__________

Me toco la parte del rostro que Aominecchi me golpeó, ya no duele. En sí nunca dolió, ni al momento de la bofetada, ni a la mañana siguiente cuando la mejilla estuvo hinchada y roja, tampoco en los días subsecuentes cuando Aomine regresó con un ramo de rosas y toda la intención de hacer las pases, mucho menos en todo el tiempo que el resentimiento se fue acumulando. Un rencor del cual no pude desahogarme, las palabras se negaban a salir y, para liberar la tensión, hice lo que jamás se creí capaz de hacer.  
El timbre suena. Has llegado. Me doy un último vistazo y camino a la puerta.  
Lo hice sabiendo que te lastimaría, ese era al objetivo. Tanto tiempo escuchando tus reproches, uno tras otro, discusiones sobre la poca confianza que me tenías. En un principio lo sentí como un detalle lindo, sentirme querido y protegido por tu amor hacia mí, tus celos eran una prueba de lo mucho que me querías. ¿Qué podía hacer? Te amaba, te amo. Saberme tu pequeño tesoro, solo tuyo era lo mejor que me podía pasar, un privilegio por el cual no me importaba pagar tus escenas de posesividad; y después creyendo que se volvería un ruido común en nuestra relación, una especie de costumbre, comencé a hartarme. ¿Tan poco confianza me tenías? ¿Era tu inseguridad o no soy nada confiable? Llegó el punto que ese lindo detalle era la principal razón de nuestras fuertes discusiones, hirientes e incluso humillantes; por mucho que sintiera amor por ti llevaste al límite mi paciencia. La bofetada me mostró lo mal que estábamos, pero yo te seguía amando, te sigo amando y te perdoné sabiendo que jamás olvidaría lo que hiciste aun cuando eso no era un verdadero perdón; seguí contigo hiriéndome, hiriéndote, y todo regresó a como era antes, mientras que mi resentimiento crecía y tus celos aumentaban. Y me dije: «ya no más, hasta aquí, estoy harto, si para tus ojos no conozco la fidelidad que así sea…»  
Me hago a un lado al abrir la puerta para dejarte entrar. Pasas a mi lado sin mirarme, cierro la puerta. Suelto un suspiro por lo que se avecina. Te amo, Aominecchi, lo sabes ¿verdad? Por muy puta que me creas sabes que te amo ¿verdad?  
¿Cómo llegamos a esto?  
—Terminemos, Kise.  
Hablas. Ya sabía que eso iba a decir, por ello estás aquí y es algo que acepté desde que te fui infiel… no, no fue en ese momento cuando supe que nuestra relación terminó, tampoco fue cuando por primera vez me levantaste la mano, fue poco a poco, al no saber ayudarte con tu inseguridad y solo enfocarme en alimentarla. Fue en nuestro mutuo amor asfixiante y destructivo.  
—Terminemos, Aominecchi.  
Contesto volteándome para verte. Puedo sostenerte la mirada y la presión que ejercen tus ojos azules. No pareces triste, sé que yo tampoco, no me arrepiento.

__________

—¡Atrévete! ¡Atrévete a darme otro golpe, Aomine Daiki! —gritó encarando al moreno con toda la extensión que su altura y la fiereza de sus ojos dorados. Por dentro se sentía débil y patético, le temblaban las rodillas y le pulsaba la quijada justo donde segundo antes Aomine le había golpeado. No pensaba disculparse, la verdad había disfrutado acostarse con otro a espaldas de su pareja, un malsano gusto de poder decirle: «esta vez puedes darme todas las escenas de celos que quieras, sí, te fui infiel». Llegar al orgasmo pensando en ello fue dulcemente miserable.  
Qué patético.  
No se arrepentía, no sentía culpa, no fue una decisión precipitada ni mucho menos un acto de impulsividad. Kise no era como Aomine, no solía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de situación y mucho menos sabiendo que lastimaría a su pareja, eso era lo que menos quería, amaba a Aomine con un inmenso amor que solo los destruía. Con cada reclamo del moreno, Kise se sentía traicionado por Daiki y por si mismo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de demostrarle que su mundo solo se resumía a ellos dos? ¿Su cariño era tan poco fiable así como sus palabras sonaban vacías? ¿El amor que le profesaba, único y maravilloso, no era suficiente? ¿Qué más quería Aomine si ya tenía todo de él?  
Era asfixiante.  
Y pesado.  
Si Aomine quería que cambiara todo a su alrededor e inclusive su comportamiento para con los demás estaría cambiando también su esencia ¿No se suponía que se había enamorado de él por eso que quería cambiar? Si cedía ante sus deseos Kise dejaría de ser Kise, y Aomine amaba a Kise ¿o no?  
De ninguna manera pensaba amoldarse a las exigencias de su pareja, por el amor que se profesaban, por el amor a si mismo y por la dignidad que aun mantenía… dignidad que degeneró en orgullo y ese orgullo lo incitó a acercarse a su amante de una noche, provocarlo, besarlo, tocarlo y demostrarle a Aomine que si tanto creía que era una puta, para qué negarse.  
«Me acosté con alguien más» fue la declaración. Y Aomine contestó con un golpe.  
—Qué cínico, Kise, venir a mi casa para decirme que te abres de piernas tan fácil —dijo el moreno, cada palabra destilaba veneno— ¿A cuántos más te has follado? —preguntó sonriendo con cinismo, le temblaba el puño por contener el golpe que nacía desde el fondo de sus celos.  
—No tengo porqué contestarte, sólo quería que supieras lo que hice, ahora sí puedes hacerme todo los berrinches que quieras.  
—Eres una maldita puta, lárgate de mi casa —susurró dándole la espalda; no soportaba verlo, la cólera era sofocante, los celos tan espesos que costaba respirar, pero aun con eso la determinación que veía en los ojos dorados era tan nato en Kise, su sello particular, una marca personal, ¡ese era Kise Ryota! La persona que más amaba en el mundo y de la cual nunca se sintió merecedor; Kise era tan perfecto y maravilloso que un celópata inseguro y vago como él nunca podría tener lo suficiente para retenerlo, y aun así lo amaba y deseaba con todo su fuero interno; por eso al ver esa mirada tan característica en Kise no pudo volver a levantarle la mano, sin embargo su boca parecía tener vida propia.  
Kise se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle. «Te amo, Aominecchi» dijo, lo gritó en su interior, en un lugar apartado y oscuro en su mente junto a todos los sentimientos rebosantes que brotaban de su corazón y que su orgullo le impedía expresar. Salió a una libertad que era mucho más sofocante que el mismo Daiki porque, precisamente, Aomine no estaba a su lado.

__________

El ambiente es pesado e incómodo. Parece que no tienes nada más que decir. Nos hundimos en un silencio tan angustiante que por un momento tuve una punzada de arrepentimiento.  
—Se acabó ¿verdad? Ya no somos pareja —digo sorprendiéndome de mi voz tan calmada.  
—No, ya no lo somos —contestas con igual o más indiferencia que yo. El ambiente sigue cargándose de tensión.  
Das un paso hacia mí. Y me acerco a ti.  
Resoplas con esa mueca que usualmente me sacaba de quicio, pero en el fondo me encantaba, me encanta. Sabes que me desarma, seguramente lo haces adrede.  
Y pasas de mí, sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra. Aprieto el estómago, la magnitud de los acontecimientos están cayendo sobre mí tan fuertes y agobiantes que hasta ese momento comprendo que lo nuestro se acabó. Terminamos. Ya no estarás conmigo, ya no escucharé tu voz hablarme y darme promesas de amor, ya no sentiré tus caricias rozándome, ni tu presencia a mi lado. Ya no estarás en mi vida, ya no tendré nada de ti.  
Mientras yo te sigo amando.  
¡Déjame algo, Aominecchi! No me separes de ti por completo, dame algo con lo cual pueda sofocar el dolor y las desesperantes ansias por verte. ¡Compadécete de mí! Necesito algo tuyo, lo que sea, un recuerdo, un último roce, una última promesa de amor que no se cumplirá. Regálame un engaño que yo lo convertiré en desahogo y será mi fuerza para vivir sin ti.  
—Kise.  
Llamas. Me volteó y me lanzo a tus brazos. No me dejes a la deriva, húndete conmigo. Dame un recuerdo que yo también te lo daré.  
Vamos, los dos juntos, toquemos fondo y revolquémonos en esperanzas vacías y actos inmaduros. Démosle un punto final a este amor humillante y destructivo, tan grande que nos presionaba hasta llegar a nuestro límite, tan fuerte que será eterno. Te amo y lo sabes, me amas y lo sé. Cerremos este círculo vicioso como última muestra de amor.  
Nuestro amor.  
Con pasos decididos y tropezando con todo en el camino nos dirigimos al dormitorio. Ninguno de los dos quiere separarse así que entre jalones y rasgando la tela te desvisto y tú haces lo mismo conmigo. Mis dedos lujuriosos y juguetones repasan una y otra vez la fría piel de tu cuerpo siempre terminando por calentarla y hacerla sudar, verte la piel morena brillante por el sudor es tan incitante que un hambre voraz por probarla me invade.  
Me besas, robas el aliento, te apoderas de mis labios para morderlos, haces lo mismo con el cuello y hombros, sabes que me encanta y termino perdido entre los deseos de tus exigencias, pareciera que quieres arrancarme trozo por trozo la cordura y volverme esclavo de tu placer. Eres asombroso.  
Me avientas a la cama y mientras abro las piernas para dejarte entrar chupas tu dedo medio y en una rápida acción lo introduces en mí; esa brusquedad me ha sacado el aire de los pulmones. No esperas nada, devoras con tu boca mi sexo que se hincha con el mínimo contacto de tu lengua. Te sujeto de los cabellos, lo revuelvo y detengo tu cabeza, hago presión en mis piernas y levanto la cadera en un cadencioso movimiento hacia arriba y abajo, a mi ritmo, a mi gusto, tan profundo como pueda llegar, tan rápido como me lo permita mi cuerpo, sintiendo el placer que mi egoísta pasión me dicta. Y lo hago sabiendo que tu boca me recibirá, que no dejarás de succionar y que tu lengua seguirá dibujando diseños de caliente y lasciva excitación. Eso quiero y eso me das, y sé que te encanta.  
Suelto una maldición al llegar al orgasmo, tiemblo de placer. Te levantas con saliva y semen escurriendo de tus labios, te limpias la boca con el dorso de la mano y sin esperar a que mi cuerpo obtenga el oxígeno que necesita llevas mis piernas a tus hombros y arremetes de una sola estocada.  
Intento gritar, pero es imposible, aun con los estertores del orgasmo mi cuerpo se ha convertido en un muñeco de trapo incapaz de resistirse y no desea hacerlo. No puedo hacer nada por ello, todo mi ser es solo victima de las órdenes y deseos de tu azulina mirada velada por la lujuria y envuelta en excitación, con el único propósito de tomarme, marcar tus actos en mí y dejar tatuados en mi cuerpo tu estadía así como tu pasión y tu amor.  
Embistes con fuerza, cambiando de ritmo a tu antojo y llevándome por una montaña rusa de jadeos, gritos y órdenes: «¡Más! ¡No te detengas! ¡Déjame llegar! ¡Ahí, más rápido!». En ocasiones me haces caso y la gran mayoría te dedicas a sonreír mientras haces exactamente lo contrario a mis deseos; me fastidia, pero termino aceptando porque no conozco mayor placer tan cálido y reconfortante como el de estar entre tus brazos.  
—¡Daiki, tócame! —Tomo tu mano y la llevo a mi propio miembro, es mi última orden, sé que me correré pronto. Sonríes después de un jadeo especialmente erótico, me masturbas con lentitud acariciando con delicadeza mientras te agachas para besarme.  
Los movimientos de tu cuerpo cambian, se vuelven lentos y profundos, tus labios me besan con una delicadeza que raya en la devoción. Me aferro a ti lo más que puedo, te abrazo con manos y piernas y juntos nos unimos no solo en cuerpo también en el calor de la pasión.  
«Te amo, Aominecchi» pronuncio en mi interior como última exclamación al llegar al orgasmo. Sé que lo escuchaste como yo escuché fuerte y claro a tu corazón decirme: «Kise, te amo».

__________

—Sabes, Kise, creo que te amo —soltó sin el menor tacto, así tal cual como si fuera cosa de todos los días—, desde siempre —terminó la confesión dejando a Kise pasmado y sin saber qué decir.  
Ambos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo; después de comer se dedicaron a conversar tonterías sobre la escuela y sus vidas, Kise acababa de decir que un representante de una agencia de modelaje le había dado una tarjeta en un centro comercial y estaba inseguro si llamar o no; Aomine, echado en el suelo y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, escuchó atentamente a que su amigo terminara de desahogarse, había decidido no comentar nada al respecto ya que además de ser decisión de Kise no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero al final sabía que terminaría apoyándolo, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre era así: tendría su apoyo incondicional. ¿Por qué? Porque lo amaba, tan fácil como eso. Y precisamente fueron esas palabras las que soltó de la nada en un día cualquiera de un mes cualquiera.  
—¿Lo crees o en verdad me amas? —preguntó Kise, sentado a su lado sin voltear a verlo.  
Aomine lo miró por un instante y regresó la vista al cielo.  
—Pues, te necesito en mi vida, ansío tocarte, ya es imposible que pueda olvidarme de tu cara de tonto… No quiero que nadie más te tenga… creo que eso es amor.  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?  
—¿Ahorita? Besarte hasta que veas las estrellas, abrazarte y no dejarte ir. ¿Mañana? Haría lo mismo, y el día siguiente igual, y el día que le sigue…  
—No te dejaré hacer eso —contestó. Aomine se recargó en sus codos al escucharlo. Kise, sin verlo a la cara y con rápidos movimientos logró sentarse encima de él a horcajadas, estaba temblando y sonrojado hasta las orejas, alzó la vista y sus ojos dorados se perdieron entre los azules—, porque lo haré yo primero.

XxXxXxXxX

Me siento en la cama después que lo rayos del sol me despertaron; apoyo los codos en las rodillas y revuelvo mi cabello. Me niego a ver, es suficiente con escuchar la respiración acompasada de un Aominecchi durmiente a mi lado. Las imágenes de lo que hicimos en toda la noche revolotean dentro de mi cabeza: la tensión, el placer, el fin de nuestra relación, tus recuerdos; necesitábamos cerrar esta etapa y poner un punto final.  
Tu calor es un buen recuerdo.  
—Kise —me llamas y volteo a verte.  
Mentiría si te digo que no tengo una esperanza de que te arrepientas y me pidas volver a ser pareja con la amenaza de hacer algo mucho peor que darme un golpe si vuelvo a serte infiel, pero eso es inmaduro considerando mi parte de culpa. Y ambos sabemos que volveríamos a lo mismo: celos, hastío y discusiones humillantes.  
Qué lindo sería imaginar una mágica solución a nuestros problemas por más inocente que fuera eso.  
Te levantas para estar a mi altura, no puedo descifrar tu mirada. Me besas y correspondo de inmediato tomándote del cuello para acomodarnos y caer en la cama nuevamente, necesito volver a sentirte y sé que tú también.  
Volvamos a hundirnos juntos.  
Entre caricias, deseos, tus besos, mis jadeos.  
Hundámonos hasta el fondo que al salir a flote tomarás tu camino y yo el mío.


End file.
